1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reclining chairs and, more particularly, to a seat assembly for use in a reclining chair constructed from pre-assembled modular components and method of upholstering same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an improved method for assembling an article of furniture has been developed which overcomes the disadvantages traditionally associated with fabricating, assembling and upholstering reclining-type chairs. The improved design incorporates an integrated or "knock-down" construction of the reclining chair facilitating application of unique fabrication and assembly techniques which effectively result in increased production efficiency and cost savings while concomitantly producing a high-quality article of furniture. In general, the construction of the reclining chair is such that the pre-assembled actuation mechanism cannot be divorced from the pre-upholstered frame components which, when assembled, are rigidly interconnected to define a "box-like" chair frame or body from which the pre-assembled actuation mechanism is integrally suspended. In this manner, the conventional construction of supporting the actuation mechanism within a separate and distinct mechanism frame assembly is no longer required. The pre-assembled actuation mechanism includes a drive rod and a front support shaft which are each directly supported between left and right upholstered side frame assemblies. As such, extremely precise alignment of the actuation mechanism with respect to each of the separate upholstered side frame assemblies is possible. Moreover, unique front and rear frame rail members interconnect the left and right side frame assemblies to define a "unitized" and extremely rigid box-like chair frame or body for inhibiting side-to-side flexion of the actuation mechanism suspended therein as well as of the side frame assemblies themselves. In addition to the structural and functional advantages associated with the modular reclining chair of the present invention, a unique method of assembling the pre-assembled actuation mechanism as an integrated component within the frame components is disclosed.
Also included is a leg rest assembly may be operated by the seat occupant rotating an actuator lever through a limited angle which, in turn, rotates the drive rod for selectively extending or retracting a pair of leg rest pantograph linkages. The pantograph linkages are uniquely suspended for synchronous actuation between the drive rod and the front support shaft and protrude through apertures provided in the front frame rail member. In addition, an over-centered toggle mechanism is provided to assist in extending and retracting the leg rest assembly and in retaining the leg rest assembly in its "extended" and "stowed" positions.
The foregoing reclining chair design and method of making is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,222,286 issued Jun. 29, 1993; 5,288,126 issued Feb. 22, 1994; 5,301,413 issued Apr. 12, 1994; and 5,323,526 issued Jun. 28, 1994; and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/913,823, filed Jul. 16, 1992; and 08/040,005 filed Apr. 9, 1993, all of which are commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention and all of which are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.